thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Excel Rose
Excel Rose is the male tribute from District 1 and Victor of the 2nd Pain Games. He formed an alliance with his district partner, Cariettum Downstreet. He is now the mentor for District 1. Appearance Excel is very thin and he has lime green eyes, pale skin and blonde hair. He wore glasses until he lost them during the games. Since then, he wears contacts. 2nd Pain Games Reaping During the Reaping for District 1, surprisingly, none of the males volunteered for the games because no one felt that they were ready. Excel's name was called and he walked up scared at first but got over it quickly and decided that he was going to try to be brave and merciless. Chariots Excel and his district partner were first to appear during the chariot rides. Excel wore a pink blazer with pink pants and Carriettum wore a tight fitted pink dress with diamonds down the front. They placed 5th on appeal. The Games At the very beginning of the games, Excel ran straight to a sword. He picked it up just in time to see Sage Calun running for a pack. Excel quickly slits Sage's throat. Cariettum Downstreet then walked over to Excel and they high-fived each other. Ryan Bransfield was then surrounded by Excel and Cariettum who are carrying weapons. Danica ran to help him but the Careers don't see her. Ryan shook his head and pointed to the food. Danica nodded and picked up some of the food whilst the Careers started cutting off Ryan's limbs. For the first night, Excel and Cariettum stayed at the Cornucopia with a pile of weapons and some supplies. The next morning, Excel and Cariettum woke up early and started to make their way near the maze and the forest of pine trees. Excel and Caiettum started to look around for Nayl Kertzmin and they eventually found three horses. They rode on two of them and the third they used to carry their supplies. These horses would help them to track down and kill more tributes. Cariettum and Excel got a letter from their mentor and started tracking down Louise Woodrew. When the volcano erupted on Day 5, It awoke Excel and Cariettum but they didn't panic as they were camping on the beach. The District 1's grabbed their weapons and waited for the rest of the tributes to fall into their trap. Unfortunately, the volcanic eruption separated Excel and Cariettum. Soon After, Excel found out that Cariettum was killed. On the 6th and final day, Michael was heard yelling in the distance. Excel was drawn to the scream like any other good Career should do. His eyes were wild as the adrenaline pumped through his body and the veins almost popped out of his hand he gripped his sword that tightly. Finally he saw Michael, rolling on the floor whilst trying to smother the Gamemaker made flames. Excel thought that he was the one who killed Cariettum when it was really "Cowgirl". Michael eventually convince Excel that he wasn't the one who killed her. They decided that they're going to team up against Danica but Excel made it clear that after they kill her, he's going to kill Michael. The two boys tramped through the burnt and crisp undergrowth, looking for any signs of Danica "Cowgirl" Rosedain. After a couple of hours they had no luck but Excel wouldn't give up and ever time Michael tried to rest Excel punched him where his burns were. Michael probably would've easily killed Excel if it weren't for his serious injuries. Finally they met up with Danica but she immediately killed Michael with her throwing knives. Danica then started running towards Excel with Michael's sword. He lept back and drew two swords and started aiming for Danica's head but she blocked his shots with her sword. As soon as Danica blocked the first blows Excel headbutted her and she drew away, her nose streamming with blood. Excel came right after her and went to drive both swords through her chest at the same time. But just as he was going in for the kill Danica got out three differently shaped knives and threw them at him with frightening accuracy. One landed in his eye, another hit his shoulder and the other one got lodged in his knee. Whilst Excel was screaming in pain, Danica knew that he had let his guard down so she went to drive her sword straight into his stomach but she heard a screech. It was the Mollianne mutt, a tentacle had come out of the sea and was starting to pull the Mollianne mutt away. She ran out onto the beach and started pulled the monkey away from the water mutt but suddenly the screaming from Excel stopped. Excel had thrown both of his swords and they were stuck between both her shoulder blades. The Mollianne mutt jumped onto Danica's chest, kissed her head and slit her throat with its claws. Excel was then declared the winner of the 2nd Pain Games. Victory Tour Excel then went on his Victory Tour with his mentor, escort, and stylist. He first visited District 12. He looked over the people of District 12 and saw that most if not all of them look hungry, poor and dirty. He even saw some of the people crying. Excel was not used to this since he was born and raised in luxurious District 1, therefore Excel wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He then traveled to District 11 where everyone was working in the cotton fields. Excel spotted the grieving family of tribute Sage Calun, whom he killed. He just smirked and didn't bother feeling bad for them, showing that he had hatred for her. After his tour in District 11, he then traveled to District 10. He looked around District 10 and saw all of the cattle ranches skattered everywhere. When he passed by the people of District 10, everyone took off their cowboy hats and held it on their chest. He spotted Rosedain's family grieving family who now lost both Danica and Aven. He also spotted Ryan Bransfield's family grieving over their son's death. Knowing that he was somewhat responsible for both Danica and Ryan's death, he didn't want to stay there much longer. As he went through all of the other districts, Excel saw all of the over worked people and the grieving families of the fallen tributes. In District 4, Excel hated it and wanted to leave as soon as possible. everything smelled like seaweed and salt water, which he hates. He was incredibly scared of all of the water that surrounded him and felt like he was going to throw up. When he finally visited his home, District 1, everyone in the district was applauding for his victory. Many were surprised in his victory because of his young age. After the victory tour ended, District 1 had a massive celebration for Excel. Mentoring To Be Added Strategy Excel tells his tributes that the best way to win the games is to be agressive and show no mercy towards anyone. He says that you have to be on your feet at all times, searching for other tributes to kill. As long as their are tributes who have food and supplies, you should be fine. Relationship with Tributes To Be Added Trivia *Excel has a massive fear of water, so big he has to close his eyes when he drinks it. *He lost his glasses during the bloodbath and accidently stepped on them later. *He is the youngest victor of the Pain Games. *Excel has constant murderous behavor and merciless attitude despite his very young age. *Excel has an older brother named Calibur Rose. Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Tribute Category:Alive